Invasion of the British Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Angie knows that Mick had to make a choice and thinks about it while she sees Eileen off and then has a conversation. What she hears confirms her worst fears and she loses a friend in the process. She knows what she has to do and it could get bloody. Tag to The British Invasion.


**Invasion of the British Light**

 _The Code is what separates us from the monsters._

"Then the question I ask you, Mick, is who truly is the monster?"

Angela looked at the open case file on the table. She stared at the picture of her, Mac and Mick, years younger. Her fingertip caressed the picture, lingering on Mick's face. A noise caught her attention and she saw Eileen carrying her bag and heading towards the exit but she paused to see her. She gave the girl a gentle smile and signed, _You're leaving?_

 _Yes_ , Eileen signed back.

Angela gave a sigh as she noticed the watery tears. She stood up and embraced the girl in a hug. She murmured, "It's okay. It was a mistake. Not your fault." She pulled back and repeated it in sign and signed her pet name for Eileen.

 _But I killed a man. A human. He wasn't a monster._

That was up for debate but Angela let go of her bias since Eileen was hurting. She signed back, _It was an accident. I know. I've done the same too. And it haunts me every day of my long, long life._

 _How do you do it? I mean… you have a baby now._

Angela looked at Eileen and let the girl vent in sign. When she was done, she explained in sign and words, "I keep going with the hope that the next choice I make is the right one. No one can see what will happen in the future and I have to hope that what I do from that point on will do some good. As for Jess… I truly hope that being good at this makes me better at being a mother. Everything I do is for my family."

It took a little time until Eileen decided that she was going to head home to Ireland. Angela wished her luck and told her to call her friend Mac. She knew that the Brits were strict about their rules and codes. It was a thing that had them despise her in general over the centuries with the exception of a few. She knew that Mick would report in and they wouldn't leave it be.

Watching Eileen leave the bunker, Angela reached over for the phone and looked at it. She glanced over at the picture on the table. Her mind made up she dialed the number that she had put in the moment she made her choice. She held it up to her ear and heard the dial tone and held her breath slightly. She let it out when she held the telltale signs of it being picked up.

 _Angie?_

"Mick, you in the mood to talk?"

 _Don't know if I should._

Angela made a slight face and replied, "Don't give me that you wanker."

The chuckle on the other end of the line had her smile. The last time she used that expression was over ten years ago. She had learned it from Mac first and then when Mick used it… Those were good times then even when she knew what Mick was. She took a breath and said, "You did the right thing."

 _Did I? Really?_

"Yes," Angela replied as she exited the bunker and leaned against the railing to look up at the sky. "It was an accident. If you start killing because of an accident… then that says something and it's not favorable to them."

 _The Code demands it Angie._

"And look what happened there," Angela countered. She took a couple of breaths to calm down. She felt her power rise much like it did when they encountered Dagon. During that, she was certain that Mick saw everything and no doubt was even more conflicted about her. She pushed that aside as she brought back the reason she severed relations, "Your Dr. Hess tried to have me killed and for what? For helping get a family out so they could live in peace."

The silence on the other end was hardly encouraging. There was noise on the other end and Angela recognized the sounds that Mick made. She blinked slowly and stated rather than asked, "You didn't know."

 _No. Angie… I… I didn't know they did that to you. I wanted to bring you in…_

"I know," she replied in a reassuring tone. "And to be honest, that was a surprising thing since I am what I am." She paced outside and looked around. "Mick… you guys have done good work but… the Code isn't everything."

 _It's all I have, Angie. They took me in. Gave me a life._

"And you feel like you owe them something." Angela paused and looked at nothing in particular. Her eyes scanned the landscape as her expression turned into a worried one. "But you don't, Mick. We have the same goal and that is to make the world a safer place. Nothing is absolute in this world."

 _The Code is what creates order…_

"And what happens when order creates chaos?" Angela felt her throat convulse. She knew that this was a critical point. She felt that it was the beginning when Sam managed to convince the man to let Eileen go. Of course she put herself in the way of a bullet much to everyone's consternation. "When the good thing stoops to that of the bad thing…"

 _Then it stops being a good thing. I know. I just… I understand Angie. You've done good things. You, Sam and Dean. You may not be formally trained but… you know how the world works and I admire you. I admired the fact that you have always managed to save lives, even those that… well you know. You are the better person. You and Mac._

"You're a good man too, Mick," Angela replied with a slight smile. "I know what you did to your best friend. You are not the first person to… believe that there is only one choice. I was the same at one point. So was Mac. So were Sam and Dean. It is called being human. The point is to learn from it and try not to do it again."

 _How did you know?_

Angela snorted a chuckle at that. She knew that Mick would be curious and it was time he learned the truth. "Please. The Men of Letters letting me live after they tried to kill me before I met you? Then you come along and decide to play nice? I may be old but not completely naïve."

 _Never said you were. If you knew what I was doing, why did you continue to meet with me? Why didn't you tell Mac and then be done with it?_

Angela paced the porch for a time and thought about what to say. Humming a little, she finally said, "Because I sensed that you were different Mick. I get that about people sometimes. There was something about you and I was right. And I knew that you would be the one to tell us. Guess that explains why I was able to let go much more easily than Mac."

 _But why?_

"Because I knew that you weren't completely lost. I knew that if you were, you would have killed me on the spot. You knew what I was the first day we met and you could have taken the shot but you didn't. And that says something."

There was silence on the other end. It was hardly encouraging but Angela's ear could pick up Mick's breathing. He was listening and considering her words. It allowed her to continue, "I know things didn't go well when you made your commitment but… I knew what I was getting into and in all honesty, back then, I was playing you as much as you were playing me but I never once thought of you as collateral. You are my friend Mick Davies."

 _Figured you would play me. I had read up on you and… the elders made you my long term assignment. They saw the rapport and… you know. But… I couldn't go through it._

"Why?"

 _It's like what I heard Sam say about you. You are a good person. You may do things that may anger or seem not to make sense at the time but… in the end you are right even if it doesn't feel right. I can tell Sam sees that no matter what and he will protect you and probably better than I did._

Angela shook her head at that, "Don't do that to yourself Mick. You didn't know what they did to me and I never wanted you to know and I feel dirty using it to get you to understand my view."

 _We all do it love. But you are better for it. And… I think you are right. All the good you three have done… Look what came out of it. You have a daughter. You are a good friend Angie. You and Mac were and better people than I ever will be. For that… I thank you._

The tone sounded off to Angela and she narrowed her eyes, "Mick, what are you up to?"

 _I'll do what I can to make sure that they won't find Jess. Just do what you have to do and fight._

"Mick? Mick!"

Angela shouted into the phone until she heard sounds. She recognized Ketch's voice and Mick's gravelly tone. She could tell he was weary with the whole thing. It was then that she heard the one voice that made her blood boil. It was the equivalent of when Sam had been seriously injured and she pretty much went postal after Crowley and everything else and she still was suffering from the effects of Purgatory. She heard the tones and remembered when she first met the woman.

 _That's where you are wrong._

Angela blinked as Mick's voice came in loud and clear. She realized that he had muted her but left it so she could hear everything. Her mouth opened as she listened to the conversation. Nothing came out; it was one of those times that she was rendered speechless.

 _There is one thing that failed to be told and that is that the Winchesters and the Malachi have saved a lot of lives. She has saved more lives and has worked with us in spite of the fact that you tried to kill her and killed that family._

 _So you know about that. It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

Dean had always said that she had super hearing and Angela never disagreed. For once, she wished she wasn't that good with it. Normal human ears couldn't hear it but hers can. The unmistakable sound of a silenced weapon and the splash of blood and a thump. She made a slight gasp as she heard it and her breathing quickened. He was dead. Mick was dead and he died defending her.

 _Maybe I want to do one good thing, the right thing because I know and feel it is right._

She barely felt the tear trickle down. Her lip trembled as it felt like the air left her lungs. She blinked as she heard Dr. Hess continue to talk. She had to focus. That was the part of her that had Mick's admiration and had made her liked and hated by many.

 _Acceptance or elimination._

Angela pursed her lips. So that is what it came down to. She ended the conversation and held her phone for a time. Then she flipped it over and popped the casing open and pulled out the sim card rapidly. She held it in her mouth while she fished out a fresh one and put it in. Taking the removed sim card, she made to throw it but paused. She closed her eyes and looked downward and lowered her hand. She looked at the chip.

"I don't remember you being quite this sentimental."

Angela snorted as she closed her fist and held it against the railing. She looked at the companion that joined her and replied, "Only because you saw what you wanted to see and it's not like you learned about compassion from me." She looked away before asking, "What are you doing here Britannia? Thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow."

"I caught the overnight and it's a good thing too."

"You heard that huh?" Angela leaned on the railing and glanced over at the woman that had joined her. She hadn't seen her in a couple of decades or so but their correspondence was fairly frequent in their terms.

"Down to the silencer." Britannia sighed as she leaned against the railing with her. She sighed as she looked out into the night. "And it seems worse than when you last mentioned it."

"Had to give them a chance and it was Mick." Angela gave a lopsided grin at that but it was more apologetic. She looked at Britannia and then back out at nothing. "And it was all for nothing."

"So what are you going to do? Tell them?" Britannia gestured towards the door.

Angela looked at the door. There was no room for negotiation. What she heard over the phone, it meant that a war was coming. She knew she was going to have to tell them eventually. She looked downward since her instincts were starting to rear their head when her thoughts lit on her beautiful baby waiting for her at the sanctuary. She knew that Dr. Hess would be after her. Kill the mother, raise the daughter into the perfect hunter and in the hypocritical fashion.

Looking back at the door, she replied, "Eventually." She took out her phone and flipped open her contact list. She continued, "But right now we have to make ready."

"Please tell me it is what I think it is," Britannia replied with a chuckle as she grinned at Angela.

Angela gave a wry look at the woman but she couldn't deny it. "It is." She held up the phone and waited for the other end to pick up. "It's me. We've got a situation."

Britannia studied Angela as Angela looked back at her. She pulled out her gun that was in her handbag and readied it to shoot. She looked expectantly at Angela as the woman looked at her and said, "Yeah that's right. We're going to war."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie knows what the BMOL are going to do and makes a phone call. She won't go down without a fight. Tag to The British Invasion. Enjoy.


End file.
